July's First Fireworks
by Seeker of the Stars
Summary: For the first time in a while, he's not spending his special day alone...


Canada gazed up at the stars, a smile on his face. The cliff he stood at displayed the town's lights, but those weren't what he came to see. A soft, warm breeze blew as he sat down on the cool, green grass.

Within a few minutes, it would be his birthday. Another year of independence.

It wouldn't be celebrated with the other nations. No one remembers it was his birthday anyway, they were too busy caught up in something else if not Alfred's upcoming birthday. Even his former caretakers had forgotten about his special day.

He wasn't angry though.

America, often – always – outshined him. He was used to it. He had grown accustomed to the way his brother always outshone him. It was okay. Besides, he could never be angry at his family, no matter what they did.

Back when the brothers were in Britain's rule, he and America would look up at the stars for most of the night on Canada's birthday – the day that they had made up for Canada since he didn't have an official one ever since he'd been taken under Britain's rule. England wouldn't remember Matthew's birthday. Even if it wasn't an official one, it was a birthday. America's birthday was never forgotten, unlike his.

Alfred would always remember though. The brothers were close then.

But ever since Alfred – America – gained independence, everything changed. America spent the week planning his own party, and in the process forgot about Canada's. Slowly, their bond broke. They were no longer what they used to be. No longer close.

Now, Canada's birthdays were spent alone, occasionally with Kumajiro when he was there. At least Kuma was there too this time, snuggled up into the nation's thigh.

Tonight was going to be different though. Tonight, he'd join his citizens, his people, and they'd celebrate together. Even if the nations forgot, his people never did. Of course, they didn't know about him being the personification of Canada, but it still made him happy.

Canada pulled off his red hoodie, revealing a white t-shirt, with a large, red maple leaf on it.

The silence of the night was comforting. The chatter of his people was inaudible.

"Mattie!" A loud voice called. "Ha! I knew you'd be here!"

Canada slowly turned around, only to surprisingly meet the eyes of his brother, America. Dressed in red and white stripped cardigan with a white shirt hiding beneath, accompanied by blue jeans and red sneakers, America stood a few feet away from Canada, a grin on his face.

"Al?" Canada slowly spoke. "Wha… What are you doing here?"

 _Did he remember?_

"It's your birthday Matt! I had to be here!" America marched to his brother, before sitting beside him on the edge of the cliff. America's eyes gazed over the town's lights, grin fading away, being replaced by a more sober look.

"How did you remember?" The words may have been rude, or even hurtful (though he doubted they were), but Canada had to know.

How was it that America wasn't here for something concerning his own birthday? How was it that he _wasn't_ planning his own birthday?

It didn't make sense.

America sighed.

"I was looking at the calendar," he spoke quietly, eyes never moving from the town ahead. "Thinking about how I was going to plan out my party this year, when I remembered something. Your birthday."

America looked away from his brother.

"I felt horrible. Guilty. I'm sorry Mat… Canada. I'm sorry. I've forgotten so many times in the last…" America visibly swallowed. " _Decade."_

It was impossible to hold a grudge with him.

Canada looped his arm with America's, pulling him a little closer to make him look at Canada. "I'm not mad Al. I… it's okay. I don't hold it against you. You're a busy nation."

America humorlessly laughed. "You're too forgiving and nice, Canada."

Canada just smiled and shook his head.

"I'm being honest. I'm not mad. I was disappointed, hurt and…" he paused. "I…"

 _Should I tell him?_

"There was a time I used to hurt myself because I lost _you._ My brother. And then there were my family and my friends. I thought everyone forgot about me because there was something wrong with _me."_ This time, Canada turned away so he wouldn't have to face his brother. "But I was never mad. Never angry. And I understand. You want to celebrate your birthday with everyone. I get it."

America's hand slowly pulled away from their link.

"I just wished you were there earlier. My birthday is a big thing too. For _me_ at least."

"Canada…"

"But it's okay. I still can't believe you're actually here."

"Matt…"

"I'm a little scared I'll wake up right now, and find out this was a dream."

"Canada…"

"But, it's not! We'll celebrate my birthday together!"

"Yeah, we will…" Canada turned to his tear-stained brother's face, who wore a weak smile. Canada was suddenly engulfed into a hug. He wasn't sure if America was crying, but he was shaking and Canada's sleeve was getting wet.

"I promise, I'll never forget again! I promise I won't!"

"Al," Canada breathed. "Relax. You're here now, and that's what matters the most."

"I'll always be here from now on," America vowed. "And we'll always be together on your birthday from now on."

America pulled away from an emotional Canada, who was doing his best not to cry. July the First didn't need two crying nations. America inhaled, eyes closing for a brief moment before he opened them, his usual smile present on his face. "Well, I'm going to be the first to say it!"

"Huh?"

Alfred turned to the town, and Matthew followed his gaze. Within seconds, lights lit up the sky. Color exploded, illuminating the night. Their light was visible on both nations' faces.

The fireworks were breathtaking.

"Happy Birthday Canada!"

 **This is just a little something I wrote for Canada for his birthday. Happy birthday Canada!**


End file.
